Contraste
by Karen Hikari
Summary: –¿De dónde has sacado esa canción? –preguntó lentamente. –No vayas a pensar que estoy loco –murmuró–, pero me lo dijeron las paredes. –¿De qué estás..? –empezó a decir Nico, pero Will lo interrumpió apuntando hacia el muro. Sobre las paredes se reflejaba la letra de una muy conocida canción para el hijo de Hades.


**¡Hola a todos! ¿Alguno de ustedes recuerda cuando prometí un Solangelo como continuación de _Controvento_? ¿Lo recuerdan? ¿Fue hace cuánto, dos meses? Pues... ¡aquí lo tienen! Lo terminé apenas ayer, lo juro. **

**La buena noticia es que ya estoy de vacaciones, por lo que espero poder publicar mucho en el próximo mes. La mala noticia es que mi computadora personal estará fuera de servicio por un par de semanas, así que puede que tarde un poco escribiendo y publicando, pero no se preocupen.**

 **Esta historia es una continuación de otro escrito llamado _Controvento_ , no es necesario haberla leído antes para entender lo que ocurre aquí, pero me encantaría que la leyeran y me hicieran saber su opinión.**

 **Sin más por el momento... ¡a leer Solangelo!**

* * *

 ** _Contraste_**

* * *

Will Solace llevaba ya algunos años trabajando como el director de la enfermería, trabajo que compartía con el que desempeñaba como consejero de la cabaña 7, y si debía ser honesto la razón por la que Nico di Angelo se encontraba en la enfermería en ese momento sin duda era la más original de las que había visto hasta entonces.

No estaba del todo seguro acerca de lo que había pasado, pero por lo que había alcanzado a escuchar, Nico había estado en las canchas de voleibol, con Jason y algunos otros cuando el hijo de Júpiter había hecho alguna broma estúpida y en un intento por golpearlo –que por más que el hijo de Hades había asegurado que habría sido un golpe serio, Will sabía muy bien que eso no era más que un pequeño gesto para demostrar su disgusto e indicarle a Jason que cerrara la boca– Nico había tropezado y había terminado por caerse, esguinzándose el tobillo derecho.

Sinceramente, cuando habían llevado al hijo de Hades a la enfermería a Will le había parecido que más que adolorido, Nico estaba furioso, pero no dijo nada y se limitó a atender a su paciente.

A pesar de que por una lesión como ésa no era estrictamente necesario que Nico se quedara en la enfermería Will había insistido en que lo hiciera, afirmando que era su turno para hacer guardia y que quería vigilar que no se esforzara de más.

La verdad, había intercambiado el turno de la guardia con Liam a los diez minutos de que Nico llegara a la enfermería, pero nadie tenía porqué saber eso y, además, su hermano verdaderamente merecía una noche de descanso tras haber estado enseñando arquería toda la tarde.

Quizás debería explicar por qué había guardia nocturna en una enfermería que sólo tenía un paciente dentro, mismo que ni siquiera tendría que haber estado ahí en primer lugar.

Contrario a lo que muchos pensaran, ese hábito no había entrado en vigencia ni durante ni después de la guerra contra Gea o siquiera contra la de Cronos, sino después de una broma de mal gusto.

Los Stoll –cómo no– habían cometido el ligero error de olvidar una bomba de agua y una máquina de toques en el baño de la cabaña de Afrodita.

La idea era sorprender a Drew en la mañana con un chorro de agua que arruinara su maquillaje y su ropa, pero habían dejado la máquina de toques ahí como residuo que nadie recordaba de una broma pasada.

Y sucedió que una de las chicas tuvo la brillante idea de entrar en el baño a medianoche y desgraciadamente activó la alarma y luego la muchacha tropezó con la caja de toques, y para cualquiera que no fuera bueno en física… el agua es un buen conductor de electricidad.

Afortunadamente no había sido nada verdaderamente grave, pero las cosas se habían complicado cuando por lo menos la mitad de los integrantes de la cabaña intentaron ayudar a su hermana, de tal suerte que habían terminado en la enfermería también, en donde por cierto no había nadie para atenderles, y se armó tal jaleo que terminaron por despertar a medio campamento.

Como fuera, después de eso se dictaminó que diariamente un hijo o hija de Apolo se quedaría a hacer guardia en la enfermería, por si ocurría algún otro "accidente imprevisto", además de que los Stoll habían pasado tres semanas fregando platos en la cocina.

Como fuera, en ese momento Nico di Angelo era el único paciente del que Will tenía que encargarse.

Su decisión de cambiar turnos con Liam se debía en parte a que quería pasar algo de tiempo con Nico –con quien había entablado amistad después de la guerra contra Gea– sí, pero sobre todo porque quería asegurarse de que Nico durmiera lo suficiente, al menos por una noche.

Como Nico iba a pasar la noche ahí en lugar de darle una de las camillas inmediatas a la entrada Will le había dicho que podía quedarse un una de las sencillas habitaciones de la parte trasera, designadas para los pacientes que verdaderamente estaban internados y que tenían más privacidad y eran más cómodas.

La buena noticia era que Will había pasado por la habitación de Nico hacía un rato y se había cerciorado de que estaba pacíficamente dormido, aunque también había notado que se producía un interesante contraste al comparar las sábanas impecablemente blancas con el cabello negro del chico y sus ropas oscuras.

La mala noticia era que ahora Will tenía que encontrar algo que hacer hasta el día siguiente y, sinceramente, eso no parecía de lo más prometedor aunque… si debía ser honesto, no podía negar que ver a Nico dormir con esa expresión de completa tranquilidad en el rostro le producía una mezcla de enternecimiento y de paz, y no había podido impedir que una sonrisa trepara por sus labios.

Hablando de contrastes, cuando Nico dormía no parecía molesto o preocupado, sino que por una vez lucía tranquilo; su pecho subía y bajaba pausadamente, y una suave sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios, pero no esa sarcástica que todos estaban acostumbrados a verle, sino una que realmente parecía tranquila. Cuando dormía, Nico verdaderamente parecía un chico de dieciséis años.

Sonrió con cariño. Por lo menos si él no dormía se había asegurado de que Nico lo hiciera, y eso hacía que su noche en vela valiera la pena. En serio, con las ojeras de ese chico…

Desafortunadamente, su cuerpo no pensaba lo mismo, y fue cuando sus párpados ya se estaban cerrando pesadamente sobre sus ojos que escuchó un ruido extraño, mismo que sirvió eficientemente para quitarle el sueño.

Fue algo parecido a un sollozo ahogado proveniente de la habitación que ocupaba Nico, mismo que sobresaltó a Will sólo a medias puesto que, tristemente, el hijo de Apolo había estado esperando algo así le pasara a Nico con sólo mirarlo.

Tratando de no hacer demasiado ruido se dirigió hasta el cuarto y se plantó decididamente frente a la puerta, suspirando en voz baja antes de tocar.

–Nico –llamó con suavidad–. ¿Puedo entrar?

Tras no recibir respuesta se decidió a entrar de todas formas. Realmente, si le pagaran por cada vez que Nico no contestaba una de sus preguntas…

Abrió la puerta lentamente, en un intento por no sobresaltar al hijo de Hades en caso de que no hubiera sido él quien había gritado; algo bastante improbable, por cierto.

Lo que lo recibió inmediatamente fue una oscuridad densa, pero sólo porque fuera había tenido prendida la lámpara de su escritorio, y sus ojos no tardaron en acostumbrarse al cambio de luz. Al fin y al cabo, los muebles y la ropa de cama de todas las habitaciones en la enfermería eran de un blanco impecable, y eso le simplificaba la tarea de ver en la oscuridad.

Lo siguiente que notó fue a Nico, sentado sobre la cabecera beige, aunque claro, era difícil no notarlo cuando todo a su alrededor era de un color tan claro.

El hijo de Hades estaba sentado sobre la cama, en el mismo lugar en donde Will lo había dejado hacía sólo unos momentos, aunque ahora tenía las rodillas abrazadas al pecho y el cabello oscuro le colgaba desordenamente alrededor del rostro; hacía ya rato que se lo había dejado crecer y ahora le rozaba los hombros. En sus ojos había una mirada cansada y de infinita resignación; ni siquiera levantó la vista cuando Will apareció en el marco de la puerta.

–¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó suavemente, aunque sabía lo inútil de esa pregunta puesto que a todas luces no era así.

Por un momento casi le pareció que Nico no lo había escuchado, pero finalmente asintió, sus ojos fijos distantemente en la pared y sin dar muestra de que había visto a Will.

Con una mezcla que mezclaba lástima y compasión, el hijo de Apolo se adentró en la habitación cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas suavemente.

Lentamente, tratando de no provocarle más miedo al hijo de Hades del que el pobre chico ya tenía, cruzó la habitación y se sentó al borde de la cama, mirando a Nico con preocupación.

Desearía haber podido hacer algo para ayudarlo, para ayudarlo de verdad; desearía haber podido hacer algo para detener esas memorias que lo acosaban cada que se permitía bajar la guardia. Si al menos… pero no podía.

Si Nico se hubiera roto un brazo o hubiera sufrido una contusión todo hubiera sido más fácil. Incluso un problema de índole neurológica –y Apolo sabía que el cerebro humano era un dolor de cabeza– habría sido más fácil de solucionar, pero… no esto.

Por más hijo del dios de la medicina que fuera no podía hacer nada contra las pesadillas que aquejaban al hijo de Hades.

Tristemente, no era la primera vez que se encontraban en una situación similar, y aunque era probable que no fuera así, a Will le habría gustado creer que la razón por la que Nico no había protestado tan encarnizadamente cuando le había pedido que se quedara en la enfermería era que realmente no quería estar solo durante la noche y que confiaba en Will lo suficiente como para que lo viera en ese estado.

–¿Fue..? –empezó a preguntar, sólo para verse interrumpido por Nico.

–El Tártaro –asintió Nico en voz tan baja que hubiera bastado una brisa de viento para que Will no lo escuchara; como, por el contrario, lo había hecho, todo lo que pudo hacer fue mirar a Nico con preocupación.

Aún con esa expresión dolida en el rostro extendió ambos brazos hacia el hijo de Hades, rodeando sus delgados hombros y atrayéndolo a su pecho sin que Nico opusiera resistencia, por el contrario, casi pareció que buscaba ese mundano contacto, una prueba de que lo que fuera que acababa de ver no era real.

–Ya está bien –susurró Will mientras apoyaba la barbilla en los oscuros mechones del cabello de Nico–. Ya está bien –sin embargo, lejos de creerle, casi escuchó a Nico bufar con molestia. Claro que no estaba bien. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a estar bien si el pobre chico al que sostenía entre sus brazos sufría tanto?

Su lado objetivo podía ver que las cosas verdaderamente habían mejorado durante esos dos años: hacía rato que Nico había dejado de cerrarse completamente a los otros, hablaba más, salía de la cabaña 13 para participar en los juegos de Captura la Bandera, incluso había relevado a algún hijo de Ares entrenando a los campistas en el uso de espadas en un par de ocasiones.

Se había integrado a tal punto a las actividades del campamento que era común verlo jugando voleibol en el equipo de la cabaña de Hécate. Incluso se pasaba a ayudar en la enfermería con regularidad, ordenando el medicamente o haciendo el inventario, y eso era bueno. Espectacular inclusive.

Sin embargo, el lado sentimental de Will no podía sino estremecerse ante el dolor que aún se reflejaba en los ojos de Nico de cuando en cuando.

No podía evitar estremecerse cuando se fijaba en las profundas ojeras bajo esos ojos oscuros que atestiguaban las muchas noches que había pasado en vela. Solo. Y escuchar que ese adjetivo se aplicaba a Nico di Angelo siempre conseguía hacerlo sentir incómodo, molesto, casi furioso.

Nico no estaba solo. Lo había estado antes, eso era algo que el hijo de Apolo sabía perfectamente, pero había terminado. Tenía a Hazel, amigos que se preocupaban por él en el campamento, en ambos campamentos. Lo tenía a él, y el mero hecho de pensar que a pesar de todo ello Nico aún se sentía desamparado bastaba para que Will quisiera tomarlo en brazos y prometerle que él no lo dejaría ni le volvería la espalda, como otros habían hecho antes.

No por primera vez se encontró deseando poder hacer algo más de lo que ya hacía. Algo que quizás… que quizás le permitiera al hijo de Hades confiar plenamente en él y en la sinceridad de sus palabras.

Clavó la mirada en la blanca pared frente a él, en donde poco antes Nico también había mantenido fijos los ojos. Le tomó al menos la mitad de su autocontrol no lanzar un grito de sorpresa.

Sobre las pálidas paredes y ante sus propios ojos, como grabadas a fuego se extendían ahora las palabras de un escrito, en un idioma que Will no supo identificar del todo, aun que supuso que era italiano.

Probablemente le tomó más tiempo salir de su estupor que caer en la cuenta de que se trataba de una canción.

Eso probablemente era algo que también necesitaba una explicación, si bien una más corta que la razón de que hubiera guardia en una enfermería vacía.

Para bien o para mal, como hijo de Apolo que era le bastaba leer la letra de una canción para empezar a cantarla, sin equivocarse en el ritmo aunque nunca antes la hubiera escuchado, y seguía funcionando incluso cuando no hablaba el idioma en el que estaba escrita, lo que volvía algo complicado el sacarse esas canciones pegajosas que todo el mundo odiaba de la cabeza.

Sin planearlo, y sin ser del todo consciente de lo que hacía las palabras empezaron a salir de sus labios.

 _Io non credo nei miracoli,_

 _(Yo no creo en los milagros)_

 _meglio che ti liberi_

 _(mejor que te liberes),_

 _meglio che ti guardi dentro_

 _(mejor que mires dentro de ti)._

 _Questa vita lascia i lividi_

 _(Esta vida deja moretones),_

 _questa mette i brividi_

 _(ésta pone los pelos de punta),_

 _certe volte è più un combattimento._

El idioma extranjero tenía un gusto extraño en sus labios, lo que producía un sonido melodioso y suave. Sin embargo, lo que realmente lo sorprendió fue la reacción de Nico.

El cuerpo del chico se tensó en sus brazos tan pronto las primeras palabras dejaron los labios de Will, pero en lugar de ordenarle que callara, como el hijo de Apolo había temido que hiciera, el cuerpo de Nico se relajó casi de inmediato, suspirando suavemente mientras recargaba el rostro contra el hombro izquierdo de Will.

Fuera lo que fuera que estaba haciendo, funcionaba, decidió Will, así que siguió cantando suavemente.

 _lo sono qui_

 _(Yo estoy aquí)_

 _Per ascoltare un sogno_

 _(para escuchar un sueño)_

 _Non parlerò_

 _(No hablaré)_

 _Se non ne avrai bisogno_

 _(si no lo necesitas)_

 _Ma ci sarò_

 _(Pero estaré)_

 _Perché così mi sento_

 _(porque así me siento)_

 _Accanto a te viaggiando controvento_

 _(a tu lado, viajando a contraviento)._

Con satisfacción notó que la respiración de Nico dejaba de ser tan brusca y se convertía sólo en leves suspiros. Al mismo tiempo, el acelerado ritmo de su corazón se ralentizó, hasta que se trataba sólo de un suave _thump, thump_.

Los brazos de Nico rodearon su cadera lentamente casi como si temiera un rechazo, pero hacía tiempo que Will se había acostumbrado a las tímidas maneras del hijo de Hades, y no hizo sino sonreír cariñosamente ante el gesto.

 _Tanto il tempo solo lui lo sa,_

 _(Tanto tiempo, solo él lo sabe,)_

 _quando e come finirà_

 _(cuando y como terminará)_

 _La tua sofferenza e il tuo lamento_

 _(tu sufrimiento y tu lamento.)_

 _C'è quel vuoto che non sai_

 _(Hay ese vacío que no sabes,)_

 _che poi non dici mai_

 _(que luego no dices nunca,)_

 _Che brucia nelle vene come se_

 _(que quema en las venas como sí)_

 _Il mondo è contro te_

 _(el mundo está en contra tuya)_

 _e tu non sai il perché_

 _(y tú no sabes el porqué),_

 _Lo so me lo ricordo bene_

 _(yo lo sé, lo recuerdo bien)._

Fue en ese momento que sintió que húmedas lágrimas mojaban su hombro, pero se dio cuenta de que el cuerpo de Nico seguía relajado, apoyado contra su pecho, por lo que se atrevió a esperar que se tratara de un cambio favorable en la situación y no de una señal de que las cosas estaban empeorando.

 _Risolverò_

 _(Reparamos)_

 _Magari poco o niente_

 _(tal vez poco o nada)_

 _Ma ci sarò_

 _(Pero estaré)_

 _E questo è l'importante_

 _(y esto es lo importante)_

 _Acqua sarò, che spegnerà un momento_

 _(Agua seré que apagará un momento)_

 _Accanto a te viaggiando controvento._

 _(a tu lado, viajando a contraviento.)_

 _Accanto a te viaggiando controvento._

 _(a tu lado, viajando a contraviento.)_

Su voz se volvió casi un susurro antes de pronunciar el último verso.

 _Acqua sarò, che spegnerà un momento_

 _(Agua seré que apagará un momento)_

 _Accanto a te viaggiando controvento._

 _(a tu lado, viajando a contraviento.)_

 _Accanto a te viaggiando controvento._

 _(a tu lado, viajando a contraviento.)_

Escuchó que Nico exhalaba un ligero suspiro de satisfacción en sus brazos, pero, por demás, el chico permaneció tan callado que Will casi pensó que había vuelto a quedarse dormido, al menos hasta que Nico se separó de él lentamente, con una sonrisa casi imperceptible en los labios.

–¿De dónde has sacado esa canción? –preguntó lentamente.

Will casi empezó a reír. Así que Nico la conocía; eso era algo bueno, pensó, y al menos aseguraba que no había quedado como un completo ridículo frente al hijo de Hades.

–No vayas a pensar que estoy loco –murmuró–, pero me lo dijeron las paredes.

–¿De qué estás..? –empezó a decir Nico, pero Will lo interrumpió apuntando hacia el muro con la barbilla.

Las letras oscuras seguían ahí, en perfecto contraste contra la pared blanca, aunque empezaron a desaparecer en ese instante, casi como si quisieran demostrara que ya habían cumplido con su deber y ahora podían irse.

Sobre el buró del lado izquierdo de la cama en donde se encontraban ahora descansaba una flor de narciso, de seis vistosos pétalos blancos y el centro de un amarillo brillante, con el borde de un rojo intenso, misma que Will habría jurado no había estado ahí hacía unos segundos.

La ligera sonrisa de Nico se ensanchó mientras sus ojos se suavizaban.

–Perséfone –murmuró cariñosamente mientras acariciaba los bordes de la flor con cuidado.

Cuando Nuco se volvió a verlo fue el turno de Will de suspirar con alivio: los ojos de Nico nuevamente parecían tener vida propia y brillaban con agradecimiento, sin rastro de la desolación de antes.

–Tu… –empezó a decir Will inseguramente.

–Mi madrastra –asintió Nico, todavía sonriendo. Will pudo notar que no parecía que tuviera una mala relación con la reina del Inframundo, pero prefirió no hacer hincapié en ello.

Se quedaron así un momento, disfrutando simplemente de la compañía del otro, mirándose a los ojos. Eso hasta que un deje de nerviosismo cruzó las orbes oscuras de Nico.

–¿Podrías..? –murmuró, sonrojándose ligeramente y rompiendo el contacto visual–. ¿Podrías quedar..?

–Ven aquí –lo cortó Will mientras lo rodeaba con los brazos nuevamente, obligándolo a apoyar su rostro contra el hombro de Will.

–Gracias –susurró Nico finalmente, su voz apenas más alta que un murmullo–. Por-por todo.

Will optó por no responderle, y simplemente apretó el agarre que tenía alrededor del chico, apoyando la barbilla sobre el cabello de Nico, sonriendo suavemente.

No transcurrió mucho tiempo antes de que los dos chicos se abandonaran al sueño en los brazos del otro nuevamente, ambos sonriendo.

Sin embargo, lo que ninguno de ellos podía saber era que en ese momento dos dioses los observaban atentamente: los señores del Inframundo, ni más ni menos.

Dichos dioses se encontraban en el comedor de su palacio, con Hades sentado a la cabecera de una amplia silla negra y Perséfone a su derecha. Las miradas de ambos estaban vueltas hacia la otra cabecera de la mesa, detrás de la cual la pared del palacio reflejaba la imagen de los dos semidioses en la enfermería.

–¿Ves? –dijo Perséfone animadamente a su marido–. ¡Te dije que hacían una linda pareja!

La sorpresa de Hades fue tanta que le faltó realmente poco para atragantarse con aquello que estaba comiendo que, curiosamente, resultó ser un coctel de camarón.

Sinceramente, desde que había salido ese estrafalario filme de Disney Studios de Hércules Perséfone no había desaprovechado la ocasión de burlarse del personaje de su marido. Tampoco ayudaba que Hades tuviera tan mala suerte.

–No habías sentido ese nudo en la garganta desde que comiendo un coctel se me atoró ¡un camarón! –exclamó Perséfone, imitando la voz de aquel dibujo que pretendía ser Hades antes de estallar riendo.

Hades simplemente suspiró, alcanzándose la copa de vino una vez que hubo dejado de toser.

–Han pasado casi veinte años, Perséfone –suspiró–. ¿Vas a dejar ese asunto por la paz en algún momento?

Con una expresión sorprendentemente infantil para la reina del Inframundo, Perséfone negó repetidamente con la cabeza, aún prorrumpiendo en risillas de cuando en cuando.

Con otro suspiro, Hades rodó los ojos, antes de inclinarse cobre la silla y besarla levemente en la mejilla izquierda, gesto que Perséfone, lejos de rechazar le permitió.

–Pero volviendo a lo importante –dijo Perséfone una vez que se hubieron separado–. Hacen una pareja encantadora.

–¿Disculpa? –murmuró Hades mientras se llevaba la copa de vino a los labios atropelladamente.

–Oh, vamos –respondió Perséfone rodando los ojos y haciendo un gesto con la mano izquierda que parecía exigir que le restara importancia al asunto–. Sabías que esto terminaría pasando.

Cuando Hades no respondió ella sólo arqueó una ceja.

–Somos griegos, Hades –murmuró, escogiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras, casi como si se tratara de una amenaza–. Dos hombres juntos no son razón para un alboroto.

Hades sencillamente se encogió de hombros, su mirada fija en la copa de vino tinto. Perséfone echó buena parte de su autocontrol para no bufar con disgusto.

–Mira lo tranquilo que se ve –dijo ella suavemente, mientras tomaba la mano derecha de Hades en su izquierda, apuntando hacia la pared con su barbilla–. No vas a interponerte en eso, ¿verdad? –retó.

Hades volvió el rostro hacia la imagen nuevamente, y sus ojos se suavizaron lentamente, mientras una fantasmal sonrisa atravesaba sus facciones.

–Eso está bastante bien –masculló Hades, aunque su voz carecía de ese tono áspero de siempre–. Aunque, Perséfone, ¿qué te había dicho sobre invadir la vida privada del chico?

Perséfone hizo un mohín con los labios, pero obedeció a Hades de todas formas y con un movimiento de la mano derecha, la imagen desapareció de la pared del comedor.

¿Qué cómo había llegado eso ahí en primer lugar? Bueno, era la diosa de las flores y la primavera por una razón, ¿no? Sinceramente, si hubiera tenido que quedarse dentro del mundo de los muertos por siempre, sin tener siquiera la posibilidad de echarle un vistazo al mundo exterior de cuando en cuando por medio de sus flores se habría vuelto loca durante los primeros años de su matrimonio.

Sin embargo, pensó mientras volvía la vista hacia Hades, dirigiéndole una suave sonrisa, misma que él le devolvió, ese matrimonio suyo no corría ningún peligro en ese momento. Es más, estaban mejor que nunca.

Finalmente, pensó, el cariño reflejado en sus facciones, más de dos mil años después verdaderamente podía decir que tenía una familia.

* * *

 **Así que... ¿qué les pareció? ¿Valió la pena esperar? ¡Pueden hacérmelo saber en sus comentarios!**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
